La mentira
by Cami Jones
Summary: Alfred es un famoso jugador de fútbol americano con una fachada heterosexual. Arthur Kirkland es un exitoso abogado inglés. Ambos mantienen una relación en secreto que solo se complica más por su falta de honestidad y confianza. / Human! AU - USUK. Menciones de FrUK y AmeBel, actuales. / Song-fic: La mentira, Luis Fonsi. / T por lime.


**Song-fic, "La mentira - Luis Fonsi"**

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes utilizados son propiedad de Himaruya, así como la canción que inspira lo que está escrito es de Luis Fonsi.  
 **Advertencia:** AU - Player!USA x Lawyer!UK (con un leve FrUk al final y de fondo un AmeBel) - Lime - Un par de idiotas que no saben cómo quererse.  
Como segunda advertencia, a veces la continuidad no existe por el verso que le corresponde al párrafo.

Recomiendo leer y escuchar la canción, hace mucho más sentido así.

* * *

Alfred se sienta en aquella banca, una gorra cubriendo su rubio cabello, lentes ópticos de cristales oscuros para no dejar ver sus ojos, pero con una ansiedad infinita reflejada mira el reloj de pulsera con insistencia, Arthur debería haber llegado hacía ya diez minutos, no podía seguir esperando. No si corría el riesgo de ser descubierto ahí.

—Maldición, Arthur —farfulla, mirando a su derecha

Una cabeza rubia, bastante conocida, hace acto de presencia frente al ansioso estadounidense, quien le dedica una mirada de reproche, que Arthur no puede ver.

—Llegas tarde —dice Alfred finalmente, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.  
—Tengo cosas que hacer, no todo en mi vida eres tú, Jones —Arthur responde simplemente, caminando junto al muchacho encubierto.

Si se les viera de lejos, lucen como un par de desconocidos, difícilmente amigos. Arthur aparenta unos 26 años, pero tiene 28, y Alfred tan solo 23 años, cuando está rozando los 26.  
No tienen lazos sanguíneos de tipo alguno, son solo dos conocidos, aunque Alfred Jones es un famoso deportista, estrella del equipo de fútbol americano "New England Patriots". Arthur Kirkland, por su parte, es un abogado inglés, un hombre bastante serio para entablar conversación con el ruidoso americano.  
Quizá por eso comparten aquella complicidad.

Atraviesan el umbral de la puerta de la residencia de Arthur, charlando como viejos conocidos.  
Toca fingir unos minutos, al menos hasta que estén dentro.

Kirkland se quita el saco, Jones su chaqueta. Ambas caen en el sofá y Alfred se cambia las gafas de sol por sus lentes ópticos. Arthur se dirige a la cocina, saca un par de cervezas y le entrega una al americano.

—Anda, olvida mi atraso y pasemos un buen rato, ¿te parece? —el británico le guiña un ojo y se desata la corbata. Se coloca tras el otro rubio, que se sienta en el sofá y le acaricia los hombros— No es necesario enfadarse, aunque te ves muy sexy de ese modo, Alfie —apodo cariñoso, una leve mordida a la oreja ajena y destapa su botella, pasando al lado del estadounidense y sentándose frente a él.

A las tres horas no es solo una botella, bordean las diez. Ninguno de los dos sabe medir su consumo, ambos terminan hablando estupideces, hasta que a Alfred se le sale un simple:  
—Nat y yo nos pondremos de novios.

La sonrisa de Arthur se cae y por un segundo parece desilusionado.

—Entonces... ¿Esto puede ser una despedida? —apresa su labio entre sus dientes, Alfred no puede evitar mirarle atento y asiente, pasándose la lengua por los labios— Vaya, hagamos nuestra última noche un poco más interesante, Jones. Ven por mí.

Ropa caída por los pasillos, mentes desconectadas cuyo último pensamiento racional coincide: "una vez más y se acaba".

Las manos de Alfred recorren ansiosas cada porción de piel, buscando grabarlas en su memoria. Sonidos de choques frenéticos de caderas, gemidos entrecortados, suspiros y jadeos. Nombres dichos, emociones incompletas.

La falta de aire les embarga entre el beso, ambos se observan con intensidad. Arthur atrae la nuca de Alfred, muerde sus labios, su cuello, deja marcas en él. Jones quiere sus labios, Kirkland se los niega. Sabe que no será solo un beso, que serán muchos más y otra ronda de calor.

Un susurro, la cuerda se tensa. Un gemido, se rompe un poco. Tres palabras, la cuerda se ha roto. _  
_  
El clímax les embarga de forma placentera, Alfred aún dentro de Arthur. El norteamericano acaricia sus contornos, besa delicadamente su rostro.  
La antítesis es total. Ahora son menos de lo que eran. Y lo saben.  
Eso debe acabar. Deben prohibirse el uno al otro.

La mañana sorprende a ambos rubios abrazados, fundidos en el calor del otro. Como buen inglés, Kirkland despierta primero, separa su cuerpo del calor que le apresa. Alfred se remueve, despierta y le observa.

—Buenos días.  
—Buenos días, bello durmiente.

Algo se encoge en el corazón norteamericano, no sabe qué es, pero se levanta y deja un beso flojo en los labios de su amante.

Jones camina a la ducha, Arthur se envuelve en las sábanas. ¿En qué momento empezó a quererle?

La mañana pasa lenta en Nueva York. Calles ruidosas, niños jugando. Dos amantes buscando una forma de no decirse adiós. Caricias torpes, besos inconclusos. Palabras mal dichas, disculpas gritadas.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, Arthur. ¡Esto se acaba porque tendré una novia!  
—¡No la amas!

Alfred frunce el ceño, acerca su rostro al del inglés, sabe que está nervioso. Lo toma con brusquedad, devora sus labios, dándole a entender que todo es una mentira. Aún así, se lo vuelve a prometer.

—La última vez y me voy.

Los labios de Alfred recorren, incesantes, el cuerpo de Arthur. Se deleita con sus jadeos, sus gemidos. Las maldiciones y los temblores que percibe. Le encanta tener el control, una de sus manos tantea terreno. No puede esperar, pero debe hacerlo. Quiere el mejor recuerdo de todos.

Arthur, por su parte, se dedica a suspirar y a disfrutar de las atenciones del norteamericano. Guía sus manos a través de su cuerpo, dejándole entender cómo funciona, cómo puede llevarle al cielo.

—No me dejes caer solo —le pide, atrayendo al americano, rodeando su cadera con las piernas.  
—Jamás lo haría —responde Jones, atrapando sus labios en un beso dulce, iniciando un lento vaivén.

Sienten calor. Mucho calor.

Pasan seis meses de relativa calma. El romance de Alfred y Natasha no tarda en ser difundido por los medios de comunicación de Estados Unidos y gran parte de Europa. Hablan de ellos como si no fuesen la pareja más controvertida. Ella es una reconocida modelo eslava. Él, figura en su equipo. Ambos parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Pero las cosas no son tan buenas como hacen ver. No hay amor entre ellos, Alfred no sabe porqué aceptó el trato. No congenian, no comparten intereses. Natasha está interesada en otro eslavo, compañero de equipo de Jones: Iván Braginski. Y claro, el americano se lamenta haber dejado a Arthur.  
Se pregunta qué será de él, después de aquella vez no volvió a verle.

Busca su teléfono entre sus cosas y lo llama. Uno, dos, tres tonos y la voz del malhumorado inglés le hace estremecer.

—Iré a verte. Sin preguntas, sin excusas. Te extraño.

Corta el teléfono, dejando a un aturdido británico al otro lado de la línea. Sin querer, se siente atraído. Seis meses son nada para un corazón enamorado y loco.  
Un corazón en busca de amor.

Once de la noche y Alfred aún no llega. Arthur piensa en irse a dormir cuando la puerta suena. La abre y antes de poder protestar, de decirle a Alfred que no puede, que quiere dejar de quererlo, éste lo abraza.

Kirkland se queda helado, se muerde el labio y devuelve el abrazo.

—También te extrañé, Alfie.

Jones lo mira, le sonríe y abre la boca para hablar, pero Arthur coloca dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—No hables, solo bésame —ninguno de los dos espera otra palabra, sus bocas buscan la una a la otra, sus lenguas se entrelazan.

Se sienten vivos.

La pasión del momento inicial va en aumento, pareciera que fuesen a liberar todo lo contenido. El británico se pierde en la bruma, se deja arrastrar a través de ésta de la mano del norteamericano. Alfred besa, muerde y succiona. Arthur jadea, gime y se arquea. Ambos en busca de explorar el límite.

—El que enloquece primero pierde —murmura el inglés, observando aquellos ojos zafiro que tanto le gustan.

Sabe que está perdido, que él ha enloquecido. De otro modo, ¿por qué dejaría que le tocara así, que pudiese usarlo como se le dé la gana?

—Perdí hace bastante —acota el americano, perdiéndose en el brillo esmeralda de la mirada europea—. Me vuelves loco.

Labios contra labios, cuerpos que necesitan estar más cerca. Ambos se repiten que eso no puede volver a pasarles, que sus instintos no pueden ser más fuertes. Que no deberían amarse.  
Esto es solo un error. _  
_  
Día siguiente, ocho de la mañana y el incesante sonido de un celular despierta a ambos anglosajones. Arthur se excusa diciendo que no es el suyo y que el americano le debe hacer el desayuno por despertarlo de esa forma. Alfred no evita sonreír, la atlética figura de su amante reposa pegada a la suya, puede sentirlo sin necesidad de mirarlo. Accede a preparar el desayuno entre risas y buscando esconderse en la curva del cuello del abogado. Acto seguido, alarga un brazo, ve la pantalla del móvil y suspira.

—Natasha —dice simplemente, antes de contestar—. Hola... Ehm, no. Estoy ocupado ahora... Sí, asuntos de trabajo... Con el abogado... No sé, dudo que vuelva a casa a dormir. Estoy en LA... Sí, te veré luego... Adiós.

Suspira una vez más y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, Arthur se acomoda quedando sobre él y besa su nariz.

—Así que estás ocupado con asuntos de trabajo —una risilla que al estadounidense le suena adorable hace eco en las paredes, Jones asiente y lo abraza—. Me pregunto qué tipo de ayuda necesita, señor Jones.

El americano ríe, besa su mejilla y le murmura en el oído:

—Déjame quererte.

El británico se estremece, pero asiente. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier cosa, junta sus labios con los del más alto, pasando sus dedos por el rubio cabello. _  
_  
Pasado el paraíso coital ambos chicos vuelven a sus deberes. Afortunadamente Arthur no tiene tanto trabajo y Alfred está de vacaciones.  
El jugador prepara el desayuno con una sonrisa, tarareando. A pesar de comprender que esa situación de "falsos convivientes" es solo por el tiempo que esté ahí, se siente en calma, feliz. El abogado toma una ducha al mismo tiempo, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por algunas zonas de su cuello, ahí donde Jones mordió más fuerte, riendo.

Esa posesividad le gusta. Pero al mismo tiempo, le asusta demasiado.

Comen en silencio, dedicándose miradas furtivas, sonrisas discretas. Hasta que el teléfono de Al vuelve a sonar y le pide al británico que conteste mientras se atraganta con una tostada.

—¿Aló? ... Arthur, Arthur Kirkland... Alf-, digo, el señor Jones está ahora ocupado, firmando los papeles del auspiciador... Yo soy su abogado, sí... No, no. Yo le digo que le llame cuando salga... Tenga un buen día —corta la llamada y deja el teléfono sobre la mesa—. Es una excelente actriz, Alfie. La mejor de todas.  
—Arthur...  
—Sabes, no entiendo por qué estás aquí si la tienes a ella. No, ¡no lo entiendo!  
—Arthur, calma.  
—No me pidas que me calme cuando todo lo que haces es engañarme de esta forma —se pone de pie, frunciendo sus cejas, ocultando la frustración.  
Jones es más rápido, le toma el brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo.  
—Dime que me quieres y te juro que la dejo.  
—No te quiero. No, no lo hago.  
—¿Estás segu-? —su pregunta se pierde, los labios de Arthur están nuevamente sobre los suyos.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose devorar, dejando que la sensación tan familiar y su causa de necesidad le abrume.

—No, no te quiero. No te necesito. No te deseo, Jones.

Alfred solo se dedica a besarle, con pasión y con dulzura. Sabe que le miente, sabe que esos "no" son el mejor "sí" que puede esperar.

—Yo te quiero, te necesito y te deseo, Kirkland. Pídeme lo que quieras y te juro que te lo doy.

A pesar de sus promesas, llega la hora de irse. Alfred decidió pasar la noche en un hotel, para poder usar su coartada. Arthur no quiere que se vaya, piensa cómo conseguirlo.  
Conoce solo una forma para hacerle desistir: su cuerpo. Pero no es suficiente, el americano lo quiere todo. Quiere robarle hasta su más mínimo sentido de pertenencia.

—Alfred... Te quiero —murmura, mordiéndose el labio, dándole después un trago a su cerveza.

Jones se detiene en la puerta, da la vuelta y lo mira, incrédulo. No lo puede creer, aunque lo sabía, no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho.  
A él le toca hacer igual.

—Te amo.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo más, un abrazo es todo lo que se dan. Alfred toma en brazos al inglés y se sienta en el sofá con él sobre sus piernas, sonriendo. Nunca pensó que un "te quiero" fuera a dar vuelta toda su situación.

—¿Puedo quedarme a pasar la noche?  
—¿Alguna vez te he negado algo, Jones?

Ambos se miran y Arthur es el primero en reír, abrazándose al americano, feliz.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazan en busca de calor, se abrazan, conversan. Cada uno desnuda su corazón al otro, Arthur sabe que el americano nunca se había mostrado así con alguien que no fuera él y le hacía sentir especial. Pero, ¿por qué hacerle sentir así si ya mañana no estará? ¿Si ambos se despedirán con la falsa promesa de volver a verse cuando saben que no será así y que ambos terminarán durmiendo con otra persona a pesar del amor que se profesan?

¿Cómo podrían mentirle al corazón, ilusionarlo, decirle que todo va a mejorar si cuando la mañana les golpee serán igual de desconocidos que la primera _vez?_

Otra mañana que despiertan juntos, pero esta vez es Alfred quien abre los ojos primero. Mira a su alrededor, suspirando con suavidad. El cabello de Arthur le provoca cosquillas en el rostro, le hace sonreír tener sus brazos pegados a su cadera, aquel cuerpo casi sobre el suyo. Se siente en el cielo, pero debe bajar.  
Suspira otra vez y deja varios besos en el rostro inglés, que le observa somnoliento.

—Buenos días, amor —murmura Alfred, para la sorpresa de Arthur, que se separa asustado.  
—Como la primera vez —responde, mirándolo como si no fuese real.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían jugado el mismo juego?

Los segundos se suceden largos, Arthur observa al norteamericano como si fuera un fantasma o algo de esa índole. No le quiere creer, sabe que va a sufrir.

—No me mientas.  
—No lo estoy haciendo —Alfred niega con la cabeza, mirándolo con toda la candidez que es capaz de darle.

Arthur no le quiere creer. Sabe que no saldrá algo bueno de ahí y prefiere evitarlo. ¿Para qué hacerse más daño del que ya está sufriendo?

—¡Mentiroso!  
—¡Claro que no! —Alfred se acerca a él con cuidado.

Toma sus manos, lo atrae hacia él, a pesar de las protestas ajenas. No sabe cómo reaccionar, pero se muerde el labio, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Arthur se resiste, patalea, no quiere creer. Alfred soporta sus gritos, sus golpes. Incluso aquellas palabras que reniegan todo lo que se habían prometido.

Él no se daría vencido.

—¿Crees que no comprendo la razón por la cual me estás odiando? ¡Te conozco más que nadie, maldición! —Alfred lo observa con el ceño fruncido— Si tanto me odias, no debiste aceptar lo que siento... Lo mejor es que me vaya.

Jones se pone de pie, buscando sus cosas. Se viste en silencio, ante la mirada de un atónito Arthur. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Él adora a ese ruidoso americano. No comprende porqué actúa así cerca de él, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz... Se niega a aceptarlo.

El camino a casa del jugador es silencioso. Natasha lo espera con la cena servida, como acostumbra ser cuando él sale por varios días. Besos vacíos, más que nada por una obligación. Alfred extraña sentir los labios de Arthur sobre los suyos, le hace falta la calidez del gesto.  
Natasha comprende que algo sucede, pero no dice palabra y sigue comiendo, hablando de trivialidades con quien podría ser su marido en algún instante.

Pasan las horas, los días, las semanas. Ninguno de los dos hombres vuelve a ponerse en contacto con el otro, el orgullo es demasiado fuerte como para aceptar la situación.

"Te amo", había enviado Alfred al teléfono de Arthur, seguido de un par de guiños y besos.  
Arthur se inventa miles de excusas, nunca tiene tiempo para verle después de ello. Las cosas han pasado como no deberían.

Cuando Arthur conoce a Francis su mundo se ve cambiado.  
No hay necesidad de esconderse, no hay cámaras que puedan verlos cuando salen de la mano a comer. No hay secretos. Alfred lo sabe.

Si se quedaba y aceptaba el amor que sentía, debía dejar que todos se enterasen, pero... ¿Qué dirían de él sus fans? ¿Sus compañeros? ¿La prensa? ¿Seguiría siendo el chico que es? Muchas preguntas, no hay respuestas.  
Exceptuando la de Arthur.  
"Ya no te amo. No puedo esconderme siempre. Lo siento".

Alfred relee el mensaje una y mil veces. Era una broma, ¿no?  
Arthur se siente un hombre nuevo junto a Francis, salen a comer cada vez que el de ojos verdes lo desea, también van al cine, ven series, ríen.  
Pero las cosas no son como con Alfred, le falta esa chispa. Al británico no se le suben los colores al rostro con las caricias del francés, tampoco queda alucinado con sus besos. Necesita sentirse deseado.

Y mientras el abogado se lamenta su suerte a escondidas de los demás, Alfred formaliza su relación con Natasha, comprometiéndose. La boda es asunto nacional, ambos famosos luchan por verse como una pareja plena y feliz.  
Arthur se siente morir.

Casi sin querer Alfred se encuentra, junto a Natasha, frente a las puertas del departamento en San Diego, en el cual compartió tantas noches en compañía de Arthur. Pero, claro, el destino es cruel y cuando abre la puerta, ve al inglés siendo besado por aquel francés sobre el sofá donde tantas veces le hizo el amor. La chica se queda muda, mirando a su novio con expresión contrariada. Alfred... Él solo carraspea y mira a ambos hombres con repulsión. Su mano se cierne sobre la de la eslava con confianza y ella, actuando, se refugia en sus brazos, a la espera de una disculpa por parte de los que estaban dentro. Esa disculpa no llega, solo hay miradas, silencios incómodos. Arthur se cubre la desnudez con la chaqueta de Francis y éste se pone de pie, para presentarse frente a los recién llegados. Pero los ojos de Alfred, heridos y traicionados, se posan en los culpables y avergonzados de Arthur.

La pregunta de la chica cae como un baldazo de agua fría a ambos anglosajones.

—¿Se conocen, Al?  
—Claro que no —es la respuesta sin emoción dicha al unísono por ellos.

Que gran mentira.

Alfred decide irse de su departamento, sabe que no podría pedirle a Arthur que se fuera. Ella pregunta razones, pero él no dice nada concreto, evasivas como "ha de ser la persona que alquiló", "después hablaré con mi hermano de esto" son las que repite cada vez que se le es dirgida la palabra sobre el tema. Hasta que llegan al hotel y pide la habitación a nombre de la bielorrusa, pronunciando un:  
—No puedo más con las mentiras, Nat. Hasta aquí llego, renuncio a nuestro contrato.  
Ella, atónita, pero internamente feliz, asiente lentamente, tomando su teléfono y marcando el número de quien estaba a cargo de la boda.  
—Cancela todo.  
Ninguno quiere pensar en repercusiones, Alfred no quiere casarse, ella quiere, pero no con él.  
Ambos hacen una llamada más.  
—¿Arthur?  
—¿Iván?

—Necesito verte —ninguno dice más, ella sube a la habitación y Alfred se dirige a una pequeña plaza, sin cubrirse.

No más máscaras, sabe lo que quiere, sabe que puede tenerlo si se esfuerza. Solo debía poder hacerlo. Sin nervios, sin importar las cámaras que lo fotografían en ese instante. Solo quería ver a Arthur, poder abrazarlo y jurar que no le importa quién lo haya besado antes, porque sabe que sus labios mienten, que Arthur no puede sentir amor por ese chico. Sabe que sus propios pensamientos son idiotas y egoistas, pero... ¿Acaso no es así el amor?

Los minutos se suceden cual siglos en la mente de Alfred, quien observa a su alrededor, buscando un par de ojos verdes que conoce bien. Un auto se cruza en su camino y esboza una sonrisa. Es Iván. Espera que Natalia sí tenga su final feliz, al menos.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Arthur? —se pregunta, impaciente, dándole una mirada a su reloj, mordiéndose el labio, sin poder sacar de su cabeza las imágenes que vio en su propio departamento.

Si no llega, lo más probable es que ambos hubieran... Ellos... ¡Es hasta difícil de pensarlo! Jones no lo quiere creer, porque más traicionado se siente.  
Una relación así les iba a pasar la cuenta tarde o temprano. Ellos lo sabían desde el primer día que sucedió.

El debate mental de Arthur no es menor. Lleva ya cinco minutos tras la banca en que se encuentra Alfred, queriendo acercarse, pero, ¿qué le va a decir? ¿Acaso que lo siente? No sabe sí realmente quiere esto, Bonnefoy es tan distinto a Jones, en todo aspecto. La forma en que le mira, en que le habla, en que transcurren las comidas. Es todo distinto, no puede y no quiere acostumbrarse.

Es adicto a la adrenalina que le producen sus encuentros con el jugador, eso es algo que Francis jamás podrá darle. Por mucho que lo intenten.

Desde su sitio no puede ver cómo los ojos de Alfred se apagan a cada segundo.  
Como su corazón es destrozado por la espera y por la indecisión a la que le somete desde ese lugar.  
No puede ver lo mucho que le duele al estadounidense no ser una prioridad después de todo.

—Solo... Solo dime que vas a venir, Arthur —murmura, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, en un suspiro de resignación.

Se pone de pie porque ya no puede más, porque ya no quiere más. Se aguanta las ganas de llorar que le consumen. Por un segundo creyó que su historia podría tener un final feliz, que un nosotros entre él y Arthur podría llegar a ser.  
Pero no es así.

Se han herido mucho el uno al otro, este no es un cuento de hadas donde ellos pueden encontrar el final feliz y el oro al final del arcoiris. El sueño ha terminado.

Los pasos son apresurados y el inglés entra en pánico.

Porque no puede dejarlo ir otra vez.  
Porque no quiere dejarlo ir una vez más.  
Porque se cansó de esperar a que la felicidad vuelva a él. A que sea Alfred el que tenga que dar siempre el primer paso.

Y corre.

Y tropieza y cae y maldice en un acento que a Alfred solo le encoge más el corazón.

Hasta que lo abraza por la espalda y le aprieta fuerte, para demostrarle que no lo quiere dejar ir esta vez. Y el americano voltea, desconcertado. Acaricia el rostro de un inglés que reboza de felicidad al tenerle entre sus brazos otra vez. Arthur lo abraza por la cintura, observando directamente esos ojos que lo traen loco.

Zafiro y esmeralda.

No hacen falta palabras, sus miradas lo dicen todo.

Quieren intentar que esto funcione.  
Quieren encontrar la felicidad.  
Quieren amarse como si el mañana no existiera.

Y un beso, solo un beso, cargado de cariño y desesperación, de esperanza y desazón.

 _"Te amo, te necesito, no me dejes"._


End file.
